Sticky Wipplesnit
Sticky Wipplesnit is a character within the game Sugar Rush. She is one of the palette swap's (recolor) of Minty Zaki and only appears for a few scenes. She is absent from the online adaption of Sugar Rush. Her name is seen on the scoreboard at the Random Roster Race's fee. Appearance Sticky has light skin, brown eyes, and teal hair topped with a turquoise bow that resembles a candy wrapper which has a brown stripe on it, like her skirt. Instead of brown stripes on her leggings, they are instead a darker hue of turquoise. Sticky wears a cream top, with a yellow stripe on it, under a turquoise jacket, with a turquoise candy-wrapper skirt and salmon and turquoise leggings. She wears black shoes. Trivia *Although she is a palette swap of Minty Zaki, if you look closely at the racing board, you can see her avatar is a mirrored recolor of Crumbelina DiCaramello instead. *At the kart destruction scene, Sticky and the other recolors are not present, suggesting that they may actually like Vanellope and do not want to hurt her. *When the Random Roster Race starts, Sticky is the only racer that is not there. This indicates she was either disqualified or did not show up for reasons unannounced to the viewer. *Nevertheless, although she is not seen racing, the board later shows the racers' positions on the map with 16 dots, meaning Sticky must have joined the race at some point. *When Vanellope becomes Princess and everyone runs back into Sugar Rush, Citrusella Flugpucker and Sticky are the first racers to be seen on the rainbow bridge. *When the Sugar Rush racers are paying their fees, her name is not called, but on the board it shows she is 9th. *When Ralph first appears on the track covered in taffy, Citrusella appears to be running from Sticky's kart and Sticky running from Citrusella's kart. *She, the other recolors, and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that do not have their own grandstand. *Many fans speculate that Minty Zaki, Torvald Batterbutter, and Sticky are cousins or sisters. *Some fans speculate that Sticky and Swizzle may have crushes on each other, because Swizzle gave her a look which made her giggle. *Sticky's kart is identical to Minty's, except it is teal instead of green. *In Owl City's When Can I See You Again? music video, one of the dancers is costumed to look like Sticky. *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, you can see her and the other recolor's names on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely even their karts have disappeared. There may be a reason behind this, unknown or unexplained to the viewer. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, there is early concept art of two racers whose only differences are their palettes. This suggests that the recolors were planned from the beginning and were supposed to have a bigger role at some point in the film's development. *Just like the other recolors, when the random roster race starts, she is only seen in the beginning and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *Some fans believe that she and the other recolors didn't bully Vanellope, but Vanellope herself said that everyone in the game said she was just a mistake. It's possible that she and the other recolors did bully her after all and just didn't appear in the Candy Vandals scene for other reasons. *In the international version, she is a backwards version of Minty Zaki. *Sticky and Nougestia Brumblestain are the only two female Sugar Rush racers who didn't appear in Mickey's Boo To You Halloween Parade in 2016. Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Recolors Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph es:Sticky Wipplesnit